<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A PRINCIPAL PRINCIPALITY by Miss_AJR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460052">A PRINCIPAL PRINCIPALITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AJR/pseuds/Miss_AJR'>Miss_AJR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Swearing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AJR/pseuds/Miss_AJR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley explore C's praise kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A PRINCIPAL PRINCIPALITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stood in his bedroom, barefoot and wearing his favourite pale blue silk dressing gown.  He was feeling very pleased with how this evening had gone.  Presently he was gazing at his gorgeous husband, tied to a chair and blindfold, and it was giving him such pleasure.</p><p>It had begun when Crowley had taken him for dinner at their favourite restaurant.  They had enjoyed some wonderful food and wine, and his husband had been extremely attentive, making it clear where he wished the evening to end up.   Aziraphale had eaten a delicious dessert whilst caressing Crowley’s thigh as he watched him. </p><p>“You’re so good to me, darling.  You really are made for me” he said, squeezing his thigh warmly.  It was then he noticed Crowley’s eyes grow larger. Aziraphale had wondered previously about Crowley’s penchant for being praised. He tried again.</p><p>“You’ve been truly wonderful to me lately, my dear. You are so... nice”. Crowley’s hand tightened over Aziraphale’s and he hissed at him “I’m not nice!” but Aziraphale could sense that his words were having an effect on Crowley. </p><p>“Oh, but you are Crowley. You know how much I love you watching me, caring for me.  You make me feel so loved. It makes me want to love you back – so very much.”  He kissed Crowley’s lips briefly and sensed him shudder. </p><p>“I love seeing you this way” he whispered. He lifted his hand to Crowley’s cheek and stroked gently. “Would you like to go home so I can use you?”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes widened fully and he nodded, unable to take his eyes off Aziraphale. </p><p>The couple paid for dinner and returned to the bookshop.  Aziraphale took his time removing his coat, tidying the shop, and turning out lights, before following his husband up to their bedroom. Anticipation was half the fun, after all. </p><p>"Undress for me” he ordered Crowley quietly.  Crowley did so in rapid quick time. </p><p>Aziraphale approached his husband and ran his fingers down Crowley’s arms, raising goosebumps on his skin.  “I’m going to use you, my darling, is that ok?” he murmured. Crowley nodded. “No, use your words”.</p><p>“Yes…please” said Crowley, so submissive it sent a thrill through Aziraphale.</p><p>“Good. Get that chair and sit down”.  Crowley retrieved a straight backed wooden chair from the other side of the room and placed it in front of Aziraphale before sitting down on it, stark naked.  Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley found his ankles were tied to the front legs with red ribbons, and his hands were tied behind the back.  A tug confirmed they were fully secured and Crowley could tell there was an angelic miracle on them to stop him using a miracle himself to send them away.  He looked up at Aziraphale, thinking how much he adored his husband.</p><p>“Your safe word is apple, understand?” stated Aziraphale. Crowley nodded. “No, tell me you understand” Aziraphale said firmly.</p><p>“Safe word is apple – got it” replied Crowley. </p><p>“Good boy.  You see, it’s so easy when you tell me how you feel” smiled Aziraphale. He began to undress, taking his time so Crowley could watch him.  He slowly removed his bowtie, waistcoat, shirt and trousers, folding them carefully and placing them, on the bed, then removing his underwear last.  All the time Crowley was watching him, licking his lips.  Aziraphale glanced at Crowley’s cock and was pleased to see it was lovely and hard already.  He picked up his pale blue dressing gown and slipped it on, tying it at the waist.  Bending to a drawer, he gave Crowley the full benefit of his rear view in the short dressing gown.  Picking out an eye mask, he turned back to his husband. </p><p>“Now, I’m going to blindfold you” he told Crowley, and did so, securing the black mask over Crowley’s eyes.  Aziraphale let his fingers linger as he fixed the ties, stroking at the skin at the back of his husband’s neck. Crowley squirmed in the chair at the touch. Aziraphale stood back, admiring his handiwork. Oh, this would be fun! He took a position behind the chair. </p><p>"Now my darling, I am going to touch you wherever I choose my wonderful, beautiful demon” he said, and was rewarded with a twitch from Crowley’s erect cock. Aziraphale began by caressing Crowley’s shoulders, skimming his fingers down each arm, touching back up to his clavicle, stroking the back of his neck and the pulse points. “You are so beautiful, I love touching you” he said.  He continued up into Crowley’s red hair, scratching his head gently with manicured nails.  Crowley groaned and thrust his hips upwards slightly.  Aziraphale leaned forward and wrapped his arms across Crowley, caressing his husband’s chest, whispering into his ear.</p><p>“Mmmm, stay calm my love.  Are you going to be good for me, my dear?”  Crowley nodded frantically. “Words!” stated Aziraphale firmly, tugging on his husband’s red hair.  Crowley keened and hissed out “Yessss!”. </p><p>“Good boy.  Maybe I should make you beg a little.  You like that.  Oh, my gorgeous demon, you mean everything to me” Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s ear and kissed him gently, working downward onto his neck then back up to the more sensitive area by his ear. </p><p>“You can come when I say so, and not before.  I am going to love you, so very much” he continued. Crowley groaned and murmured Aziraphale’s name.  More thrusting of his hips against nothing. </p><p>Aziraphale returned to caressing Crowley, moving round his body and leaving no skin untouched – arms, legs and chest were all stroked gently which drove Crowley more and more insane.  His nails scraped along Crowley's thighs, just avoiding the critical zone that Crowley most wanted to be touched.  Aziraphale continued to talk to his husband.</p><p>“My love. My beautiful demon, you’re doing so well. I wish I had more hands so I could touch everything I wanted to.  I wanted this for so long. For 6,000 years I longed to enjoy you, touch you, make love with you, and now I can.  You’re mine to please, to enjoy...to fuck” he muttered the last word into Crowley’s ear harshly, accompanying it with a bite to his earlobe<br/>
.<br/>
“Ngk.... please Aziraphale....please!” moaned Crowley, hips thrusting harder off the chair. </p><p>“What my love? What do you need?” asked Aziraphale, not letting up in the nibbling of Crowley's ear. </p><p>“You, I need you! Aaaaah.... please...” cried Crowley, back arching up again in untouched ecstasy. </p><p>Smiling as he gazed down at his sexually frustrated husband, Aziraphale untied and removed the eye mask and stood in front of the chair. Crowley was panting with desire, pulling at the ties, eyes wide with lust. </p><p>“You are all mine, mine to touch, and mine to love” stated Aziraphale as his hands slid down his lover’s body towards the leaking cock that was twitching in front of him.  He touched it for the first time and Crowley howled as he rubbed the tip with his thumb. He swept some pre-cum onto his fingers, at which Crowley called out his name and again thrust upwards. Holding up the fingers, Aziraphale slowly slid them into his mouth as Crowley watched him sucking them clean.  </p><p>“Oh Crowley, you taste delicious.” Aziraphale groaned.</p><p>“Fuck, Aziraphale, please...” begged Crowley. Aziraphale smiled and reached down again. Placing his fingers around Crowley’s cock, he just held it, whilst putting his lips against Crowley’s and kissing him deeply.  Crowley pushed upwards into his hand, whilst urgently sucking in Aziraphale’s tongue, before his husband pulled back, looking into the amber eyes he loved.  </p><p>“Mmmm, that’s it, fuck my hand, my dear. Take all this pleasure, it’s all just for you. Only ever you, my lovely demon.” </p><p>“Oh Angel, I’m not going to last....oh...” called Crowley.  After a few more thrusts Aziraphale pulled away and Crowley yelled with frustration.  </p><p>“You come when I say so. Understand? Or use your safe word” Aziraphale said, knowing Crowley would be very unlikely to do so.  He renewed his kisses along Crowley’s sensitive neck and continued the caresses down his husband’s body.  Crowley was calling his name in a very strained way.  Without warning, Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s red hair and tugged very hard, pulling his head back. Crowley yelled. </p><p>“Ssssh, my gorgeous one.  You like this don’t you?  Like me to pull your beautiful hair so I can kiss you here” and Aziraphale brought his lips to Crowley’s exposed neck, biting and sucking hard. He left bruises in the skin, kissing each one as Crowley yelled again, thrusting his hips upwards against fresh air as his solid cock leaked more pre-cum. </p><p>Aziraphale licked a final stripe up Crowley’s neck and released his hair.  Untying his dressing gown he let Crowley see his erection now.  “Be a good boy, and I might let you suck me off” he said, and brought his mouth down on Crowley’s in a bruising kiss.  Crowley gasped, eyes wide, spittle on his lips as he gazed in sex-crazed confusion at his loving angel. </p><p>“Oh my beautiful husband,” Aziraphale stepped back and looked with complete fondness at his lover. “I want you so very much, you know that don’t you?” Crowley whimpered and nodded.  Aziraphale glared at him and Crowley added “Yes, I know, I want you so fucking much. Please, Angel…” he almost sobbed.</p><p>“You deserve this, you need this, my touch-starved darling”.  Aziraphale trailed his fingers down Crowley’s chest and Crowley arched off the chair once more.  Aziraphale placed gentle kisses on Crowley’s mouth, teasing him, pulling back when Crowley got too greedy and tried to kiss him harder, before returning to the teasing kisses as Crowley moaned underneath him.</p><p>Aziraphale finally placed his hand on Crowley’s cock, tugging it once or twice.  “You feel amazing, I adore your cock, so smooth, so hard, so perfect” he said in between kisses.  </p><p>“Aziraphale… I love you… please…” Crowley moaned. </p><p>“My sweet demon, I love you too.  Are you ready to come for me?” Crowley looked up at him, licking his lips. Was his husband going to let him finish at last?  Aziraphale stepped back and snapped his fingers and Crowley discovered his hands were free.  He immediately grabbed his own cock and began to pump it hard.  </p><p>“That’s it Crowley, come for me. You make me so happy, let me see it my darling husband....” </p><p>Aziraphale watched as Crowley fisted himself and jerked his hips hard. His other hand reached out for Aziraphale, needing that contact to complete his pleasure.  Aziraphale laced his fingers with Crowley’s and whispered “Now, my love”. That was all it took and his orgasm hit him and he screamed “Angel!” as streams of cum flowed across his hand and his thighs.  Aziraphale immediately released Crowley’s ankles from their ties, pulled Crowley to his feet and led him to the bed where he collapsed in a boneless heap. </p><p>Having snapped away the mess, Aziraphale lay down next to Crowley and held him as he curled against him, craving more touches, stroking his back and gently kissing him and calming him down, whispering words of love. “You are so amazing, I love what you do for me, thank you my love” he said. </p><p>When Crowley shuddered one final sigh Aziraphale stood up.  Crowley looked up and saw his husband drop his dressing gown. Aziraphale’s cock was still hard as he climbed back on the bed and kneeled over Crowley. </p><p>“I hope you aren’t too tired my darling, but you have one more task left” he smiled.  Crowley smiled back and reached for his husband, needing very little persuasion to continue their fun...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANKS FOR READING!!  I enjoyed writing the last Explicit story and whilst this was not influenced by a specific story or artwork, I had been researching a lot and I liked the idea of a short NSFW piece.  I'll be posting a reverse story soon.  Crit, comments and kudos always welcome XX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>